nerovoltafandomcom-20200214-history
Task Assignments
On 2/20/610, Archwizard Shoshoto led a town meeting to organize the efforts against Daniel Redpath. This article lists the groups and point people working on the various aspects. Aspects of Daniel Redpath to Target/Research Dream Aspect – ''' Working On/Interested In – Anyasha, Cynnir, Omi, Tavi, Felix Point Person – Omi '''Life Knight – Daniel got in trouble with Sir Aiden of the Plane of Life for how he manipulated and hurt Dawn and Midnight. This angle is considered to be more follow-up at this point. Sir Aiden, it is believed, answers to Lord Vitreous. Working On/Interested In – Nightshine, Anyasha, Omi, Trivanus, Torrin Point Person – Anyasha Liche – Anyasha has some information about his spirit that might be relevant. This is one of the most important parts with a lot of information that needs to be collected. Working On/Interested In – Ashe Point Person – Shaman of Ice – 'From the Soothsayer - It is difficult to take a shaman from his path. One thing that we have to do such a thing is the Obsidian Dagger. Working On/Interested In – Martimus, Sorari, Ashe, Shoshoto, Torrin, Garion Point Person – Sorari '''Power of the Redpath Blood – '''Killing Razor or Grenditch could potnetially minimize blood powers. Working On/Interested In – Cynnir, Anyasha, Trivanus Point Person – Cynnir '''Talmar Aspect – '''In life, Talmar was more powerful than Daniel and his will will always be his own. Working On/Interested In – Omi, Azure (short male Sarr with glasses, wears blue), Marina Point Person – Omi '''Hordestones - '''Daniel has placed one within his own chest. They are invisible to the Soothsayer. Little else is known about them Working On/Interested In - Telaris, Shoshoto Point Person - Allies of Daniel Redpath 'Razor – Working On/Interested In – Angus Lunarsong, Morak, Anyasha, Cynnir, Fiddle Point Person – Anyasha Lord of Probable Outcomes – Working On/Interested In – Telaris, Shoshoto, Rillien, Trivanus, Swift Point Person – Telaris Wendigo/The Wendigo’s Champion – Working On/Interested In – Martimus, Omi, Anyasha Point Person – Martimus Note - Turning point = March 20, 610 The Crystalsmith – Working On/Interested In – Rillien, Drake, Omi Point Person – Rillien Risen Former Barons of Volta – Working On/Interested In – members of the baronial courts Point Person – the Barons or their representatives will be the point people Lady Septimus of the Black Iron Gate – Working On/Interested In – Telaris, Trivanus, Omi, Anyasha, Nightshine, Drake, Martimus, Morak Point Person – Drake General Xakenna Gorm – 'Working On/Interested In – Arias, Anyasha, Morak, Trivanus, Drake, Jackson, the Court of Dinsdale Point Person – Jackson 'Yuriev of the Wolf Nation – Working On/Interested In – Fiddle, Martimus Point Person – Fiddle Note - Yuriev (and most of the Wolf Nation) is now aligned with other nations under Duke Reynard Voltan, the Chief of Chiefs The Tinkerer/The Hunchback – Working On/Interested In – Fiddle, Tavi, Shoshoto, Torrin, Garion Point Person – Fiddle The Bear Shaman of Kincora – Defeated, no longer working with Daniel [[Lord Vitreous|'Lord Vitreous of the Plane of Life']]'' - Working On/Interested In – Nightshine, Anyasha, Omi, Trivanus, Torrin, Garion Point Person – Anyasha Possible Allies to Recruit '''Lords of Death' Point Person – Baylor Things in the Mountains - '''People who went digging in holes in the mountains came out "changed". Not recommended. Point Person – '''People Aligned with Fire Point Person – Arias, Zaneth Alexander Point Person – Zanath Free Companies in Volta Point Person – the baronial courts Contact on the Plane of Dream Point Person – Omi The Azure Flame Point Person – Dinsdale The Dark Elves Point Person – Shoshoto Murphy Point Person – Anyasha Totems Point Person – Martimus, Sorari The Ralasharr Point Person – Sorari Other Unicorns Point Person – Nightshine The Icewood Point Person – Kade Fae Courts Point Person – Enemies of Daniel Redpath Bear Nation - ' 'The Black Hats - ' Point Person - Fiddle, Torrin 'Ram Tribe - ' Point Person - Arias, Trivanus 'ian Gerling - In the lake until called upon 'Dawn and Midnight - ' 'Wolf Nation - ' 'Martin Redpath - ' Point Person - CynnirTotems of Volta#The Four Winds 'North Wind - ' Point Person - Garion Category:Other